


Everything I wanted

by Samxslaughter



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: F/M, Pining, backstabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samxslaughter/pseuds/Samxslaughter
Summary: Billy has his eyes set on a new thief, but can she really be trusted?
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Reader, Four | Billy (6 Underground)/You
Kudos: 9





	Everything I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this one was posted on tumblr over at @mrsalwayswritex

Y/n had been a part of this small crew for months now and she was very good at what she did. It was just the four of them, and they moved as one being. The way they all clicked together was flawless and he couldn't have asked for a better team. Tali, Billy, Greg, and Y/n. It was the family that he had always wanted. 

So why wasn’t he happy?

They made all the money that they could ever need, siblings Tali and Greg, being the planners, had made sure of that. Billy and Y/n were the hands of the operation. The way that the two of them communicated without words on missions was envied by Tali, who harbored an obvious crush on the blond thief. Y/n and Tali had butted heads since the beginning when Billy suggested they take the girl under their wings, and Billy had won out in the end.

The blond had clicked instantly with the new girl when they were both after the same bounty. Billy had flirted with the girl in his usual manner to try and throw her off, but she came back unphased, with her own flirty banter making the boy more flustered than he liked to admit. Though Billy had the necklace safely in his pocket only seconds before, when the girl brushed her entire body against his, he froze for only a moment. It had been just enough time for the small pickpocket to pull the necklace from his pocket and with a small kiss to his cheek, she took off running, shooting him a wink in the process.

With Tali screaming in his ear about the time, he sighed and leaned against the wall before patting his pocket where the necklace should have been, only it wasn't there and Billy couldn't help the small that broke out on his face. “Sorry Tal, I've been bested.” Was all he could offer as he looked down the corridor where the girl had taken off. 

He needed to find her again.

-

Fast forward just a few weeks and Billy was anxious to see the girl again, affected more than he had ever been by a woman. He had begged Greg to find something for them to go after in the hopes that she would be there too. Billy left small calling cards at every heist, hoping that she would find it and understand. Just a small card with a diamond, the words  _ park - big tree _ written on it. Tali had found the cards once and screamed at Billy for being so stupid as to give anything away, but Billy knew that he had to find her.

After every heist, Billy would go to the biggest park, and watched the biggest tree from a distance, waiting for her. It took weeks, but as he waited from the roof of a nearby building, he saw her. Billy wasted no time in jumping gracefully from the roof, spooking the girl.

“What the actual fuck, man.” Even her angry voice sounded like honey to his ears.

“I didn't mean to scare you.” He breathed out, taking a step towards her. “I’ve been waiting for you for weeks.” 

“You’ve waited up there for weeks, huh?” She gave him a coy smile.

Billy just smiled in response and pulled the girl close. “I would have waited years for you.”

-

That was almost two months ago and Billy was enthralled with the girl, but it seemed like her previous flirting was only for distraction purposes, as she couldn’t have been bothered to look at him the way she had that night, but Billy was happy to just have her by his side. Y/n had fit into their team like she had been there since the beginning, and he couldn't have asked for anything more.

Billy found himself getting jealous of the time that Greg and Y/n would spend together, trying to get back at her by spending time with Tali, but it didn't seem to affect Y/n in the way he wanted it to, honestly, she seemed happy for him. He hated it. Tali loved it though, doting on Billy like she never had before and Billy continued to brush her off, but nothing phased her. 

There was one mission where Tali, Billy and Y/n were all three deployed into the field with Greg behind running surveillance, that the tables turned. Billy doesn't know what had come over him but he needed her, seeing her in action just made his attraction grow. They had the emeralds they were after, the three of them splitting them up between themselves. 

The guards were much quicker than they should have been, apparently being on higher alert than normal because as soon as Tali was out of the room and into the small crawl space that was acting as their exit, the guards burst into the room. Acting quickly, Billy pulled off her beanie, letting her hair flow down, pushing his fingers deep into her hair and kissing her deeply. He would later tell her that I was only so the guards would think they were just two lovers looking for a spot to hide, but only Billy would know how true that lie really was.

Y/n was stunned for only a second before she caught on, seeing the guards rounding the corner, she understood. When she softened her posture, she let Billy hoist her legs up around his waist and deepen the kiss. Only Billy would know at that moment how much he wanted her, because as soon as the guards cleared their throats and the two of them broke apart, playing the part of teens who had gotten busted, Billy couldn't stop looking at her.

“That was a good call, Billy. I don't think they suspected a thing.” Y/n had winked at him as they walked right out the front doors, bounty filling their pockets.

“Right.” He breathed out chest heaving, not from getting caught but from the fire that was alight in his belly. He needed more. He needed her.

-

It was weeks before he got his chance, Greg and Tali out on a recon mission, and he wasted no time.

“Y/n.” He whispered, standing right behind her, he expected her to jump but when instead she leaned back into his chest, the butterflies in his stomach caught fire and his hands found her waist.

“Billy.” She breathed out softly, crossing her arms over her stomach, hands resting on top of his. 

“Is this a dream?” He spoke into her neck as she turned her head away from him, letting him nose his way up her neck, she laughed in response, turning her body in his arms so they were chest to chest.

“Not a dream.” She mumbled, her own face burying itself in his neck, soft kisses trailing up his throat.

“Shit.” He hummed as her kisses came up over his chin, hating the whine that left his throat when she skipped over his waiting lips and kissed up the side of his face instead. “Y/n…” She pulled back and looked into his dark eyes and she gave a small chuckle before cupping his face in her hands, bringing her lips to his gently, eyes never leaving his.

-

Billy thought had thought that day had changed everything, and in a way it had. The two of them couldn’t seem to keep their eyes or hands off of each other, much to Tali’s displeasure. More than once, Tali had walked in on the two of them, whether it being an innocent cuddling session or with Y/n being in a rather compromising position, on her knees in front of Billy, his head thrown back against the wall in pleasure.

Billy would have been a fool to not have noticed the smirks that Y/n would give Tali in these moments, almost as if she was saying that she had won, but Billy was too caught up in his feelings for the thief to think anything of it. Had he been using his brain, he would have noticed the signs. He could have heard Tali’s warnings of the girl being no good for him. But he missed all of the signs as he reveled in the pleasure that the woman of his dreams was giving him.

This was exactly what he wanted and there was nothing that could ruin it.

They had planned for this mission for weeks, Greg had the perfect heist in mind. It was a beautiful necklace called the  _ Kalahari _ . Tali had stayed behind to run interference on the ground while the three of them, plus their connection, had gone up to the room to search for the necklace. They tore the room apart looking for it, finding only cheap or fake gems instead of the object they were searching for. 

“Fuck!” Billy shouted in the bedroom when their connection had shouted something in Ukrainian that none of them understood, except for the word police, that seemed to translate in every language. “We ain’t leavin’ til we find the Kalahari!” Billy pointed at the man, Y/n shooting him a smile which he returned. 

“We will find it babe, chill.” Y/n grabbed his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, pocketing the jewels that he had discarded being too cheap for the heist. Billy gave her a wink and went back to pulling out drawers from the large stand in front of him, grabbing a cheaper necklace and putting it between his teeth.

One seemed awfully heavy for a drawer that was empty, and when he flipped it over, he understood.  _ False bottom _ . Sliding it open, he let the jewels fall from his lips as a small laugh bubbled out. “I've got it!” He shouted at them, giving Y/n’s bottom a soft smack. “Let's go!” He yelled, just as the hotel room door burst open and their Ukranian connection went down with a single shot from the cops gun. 

Greg, Y/n and Billy all ran out onto the balcony, easily pulling themselves up onto the rooftops and off they went, jumping building to building, easily putting distance between the cops and themselves. Everything was going perfectly, Billy had the necklace still latched between his teeth as they ran, Greg jumping onto the sign they had deemed perfect to cross over the large gap. 

Billy chanced a look back at Y/n and that's when he slipped.

He never slipped.

He swung wildly from the line, Greg shouting from above him. Y/n jumped down and reached her hand out towards him.

“Grab my hand!” Billy gritted out through his clenched teeth as he swung closer to her, but instead of grabbing his hand, she went straight for the necklace. “My hand!” The line he was holding onto snapped and his hand tried to find anything to grab onto. It seemed to him that Y/n just couldn't reach his hands because all she did was keep a hold of the necklace that he held between his teeth. “Y/n…” He whispered as best as he could, locking eyes with her, seeing no fear in them. His grip on the necklace faltered enough that soon he was falling backward, watching Y/n stand up, watching him fall with a triumphant smile on her face.

Billy watched her in slow motion as he fell. He watched her look up at Greg with a smirk, Greg’s face painted with a look of horror as he watched her let him drop. She never even looked down at him falling, looking at the necklace with a cold smile on her face as she jumped up, level with Greg. “I'm rich!”

She was still holding the necklace. She was only worried about the necklace.

Y/n had been his dream but his dream turned out to be nothing but a nightmare.


End file.
